The BFT with Children
by JustCuzI'mAwesomeLikeThat
Summary: Just as the title says people, but a warning to anyone who is reading my "Mon Amour Reincarnee" story this could spoil the ending, which I haven't written yet, but this story and that aren't really related. Oh and of course I don't own hetalia. I only own the kids I made up in this story.


"YOU CHEATED, BASATRDO!" A little boy with short, brown hair, and green/golden eyes shouted.

"Non I didn't! You just sink at this game." Another boy, this one with short blond hair and bleu eyes, retorted. "F-YOU!" The first boy responded, his face turning red in anger. "I'M GONNA TELL PERE!"

"Boys! Can't you two just get along?!" A littler girl with longish blonde hair asked, her violet-red eyes hinting irritation. "Sorry Madeline.." The boys muttered. "Gute. Now Jacques play fair and Hernando no cursing, or I'll tell your Vati. " Madeline said. "Fine." Hernando grumbled and took the die and rolled.

A pair of shuffling feet approached the group as a little girl, this one with short brown hair, walked to them. "Hermano? Can Sorella and I play?" She asked, the curl on her head bouncing. "No, this game is for big kids." Hernando responded. "STUPIDO!" The little girl shouted and ran off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mein little girl is so much cuter, and Awesomer, that any of you two's kids." An Albino gloated, his bird twittering in agreement. "No way Gianna and Noemi are the cutest!" A Spaniard said as one of the girl's he named smiled. "Naturalmente Papa!" (Naturally) She smiled.

"Ahem, I believe you two are forgetting about moi's Noelle." A Frenchman said as he moved around making lunch. " But she's still a baby. " Gilbert pointed out. "Babies are like that." He added. "There see you just admitted that ma filie(my daughter) is cuter." Francis said. "Can someone get some plates?"

"I'll get them amigo."Antonio got up, setting his little girl down first, and walked to the cabinet. "PAPA!" Another little girl shouted running in and up to the Spaniard." Si? what is it Noemi?" Antonio asked, looking down to his little girl. "Hernando said Gianna and I can't play with him!" Noemi pouted. "And he cursed at me!" She added the lie.

Sighing Antonio handed the plated off to his friend and picked up the Noemi. "Alright mi hija,(my little girl/daughter) I'll talk to you're hermano(brother). Can you and Gianna go get everyone, lunch is almost ready." Noemi nodded. Gianna, who was still sitting in her father's seat, climbed down so she and her sister to walk to the living room.

Gilbert snickered as Antonio slumped down in his seat. "Not easy dealing with three kids is it." He stated. "Hernando and Noemi have Lovi's bad mouth, as well as his temper. Gianna is the only one that seems to have taken after me." Antonio said. "But I love all three of them." He smiled.

Francis served the food he made equally. "At least I know MY children won't be cursing anytime soon." He said. "10 euros Jacques grows up like his old man." Gilbert whispered just as a group of kids walked in. "I still say you cheated!" Hernando said, sitting down in a vacant chair.

Jacques rolled his eyes while taking his seat." And I still say you stink!" He said back. The two boys started arguing while Madeline shook her head and walked up to Gilbert. "Vait, can I sit on your lap?" Grinning, the Prussian scooped her up and set her on his lap. "Of course Prinzessin!"

"TESTA DI CAZZO!"(DICKHEAD!)Hernando shouted in Italian. "ME FAUT RETOURNER A LA PUTE QUI M'A ACCOUCHEE!"(GO BACK TO THE WHORE WHO GAVE YOU BIRTH!)Jacques yelled.

"HERNANDO!"

"JACQUES!"

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

The sound of crying echoed from the small monitor on the kitchen counter. "Finish your lunch Jacques. You and I are gonna have a long talk and I'm also telling your mother when she, Romano, and Matthieu come back." Francis told his son before hurrying out of the kitchen. "OOOO! You're in big trouble now!" Hernando stuck his tongue out.

"Y tu no eres?(And you're not?) I'm telling your mother too Hernando." Antonio said. "And apologize to your sister." Noemi smiled and looked to her brother. "What for?! I didn't do anything!" Hernando exclaimed. "You wouldn't let her and Gianna play, plus you cursed at her."

"No I didn't! She's lying!" Gianna gasped. "Hermana? Did you really lie to papa?" She asked. "...No" Noemi said looking away. "Noemi?" Antonio looked down at her. "Di la verda"(Tell the truth) The little girl shifted. "Fine. He didn't curse at me."Noemi confessed. "Good girl, now let's all eat."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to eat just as Francis returned, a baby with tuffs off blonde hair fidgeting in his arms.

* * *

"Now boys, you both are on time out for the next ten minutes." Antonio said, looking down at Hernando and Jacques. "But Pere-" The French boy began looking up at his father. "No buts. Jacques you should know better than this." Francis crossed his arms. "Where did you even learn such words anyway?"

Jacques looked away. "From the internet." He muttered. "Then you are band from the laptop for a week." Francis stated, causing the boy to look down. "I'm going to set this timer for ten minutos ok." Antonio said, turning rooster shaped kitchen timer to the little number ten.

"Until then, the both of you are to sit here. No van hablar ni se van a ver. (You will not talk or even look at each ?)Entenden?"Antonio instructed. "Si Papa/ Qui Monsieur Carriedo." The boys muttered. "Once the timer rings, you may join us in the living room." With that, Francis and Antonio walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright child. The Awesome Prussia will now exercise the demon with in you, cause I'm awesome!" Gilbert said, holding up a hic-upping Baby Noelle. "Girls could I get a beat?" He asked his daughter and Spain's girls. Gianna and Noemi plopped on the floor and started doing a little drum-like beat on the ground. Madeline hummed.

"Now then." The Prussian held up Noelle a little higher. "I The Awesome Prussia comand the demon that possesses this Awesome, but not as awesome as my little girl or me, child to be gone!" Gilbert brought Noelle to closer and gently patted her back. _**Burp! **_"Success! The demon is exercised and the child is free!" Gilbird twittered.

The girls stopped their music and clapped. "Danke! I know I'm awesome." Gilbert said soaking in the applause. "Looks like we missed something fun." Francis said, walking up to the group with Antonio right behind. "Papa, señor Gilbert got rid of a demon!" Gianna exclaimed, her curl bouncing. "You should have seen it!" Noemi added.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "A demon?" He asked. "You may thank me with beer later, Franny" Gilbert responded, placing Noelle back in her Father's arms. The little girl giggled and kicked slightly, her bleu eyes looking up at the Frenchman. "You are going to look just like ta mere, ma chere."(your mother, my dear)

Smiling, the Frenchman took a seat on the sofa. "Now then what shall we do for the rest of the day?"Francis asked, gently rocking Noelle. "MOVIE MARATHON!" Antonio's little girls shouted. "Then how about you girls all go choose one movie each, then we'll mix them up and watch them in random order."

"Ok!" Gianna and Noemi hurried to go choose a movie. "Aren't you going to get one Prinzessin?" Gilbert asked Madeline. "I already got one Vati." She stated holding up a movie. "Bruder Bear , huh?" Madeline nodded. "It has talking moose in it, that make me think of Papa." She said looking up at her Vait.

"Oh you are just too precious!" Gilbert shouted, hoisting his daughter up into a hug. "PAPA! We have movies!" Gianna and Noemi announced, holding up their movies. "Let's see we have 'Journey to El Dorado' and 'Aladdin'." Antonio read the titles. "Now well mix the videos up. "

Antonio took all the movies and mixed them up behind this back. " OK, chose, left, right, or middle." Madeline, Gianna, and Noemi formed a little circle and thought out their answer.

"LEFT!" They answered together.

The Spaniard pulled out the move on the left. "Aladdin it is." He said getting up and going to set the movie in just as a ringing sounded from the kitchen. "Looks like the boys are done." Jacques and Hernando walked in from the kitchen and stood next to the sofa. "Welcome back boys, you've learnt your lesson I hope." Francis said.

The boys nodded. "Good now how about you two chose a movie and then sit down with us." Francis suggested, Noelle tugging on her papa's shirt for attention. Once the boys had picked their movies, 'Treasure Planet' and ' Tarzan', everyone settled down. Gilbert took the armchair, his daughter seated right on his lap.

Antonio sitting back on one side of the sofa, Gianna snuggled on his chest, Noemi on the space between her father and the edge, and Hernando lay on his stomach on the ground. Francis sat on the other side of the sofa, his baby girl cradled in his arms, and Jacques sitting on the ground.

* * *

The sky was just turning that dark bleu color as a red convertible pulled up to a beautiful house. "This day was fun, being able to be with everyone. We should do this again some time non?" A woman with short blonde hair said, getting out of the car. "I agree." A man with longish blond hair said, his polar bear walking off to the door.

"I was a bit odd though. The three of us don't normally hang out, despite our husbands being friends. So being with the everyone else was weird, but in a good way." The driver's side of the door slammed shut, the man cursing slightly. "Well I could deal with out being around my Fratello for a while." He grumbled.

The woman in the group chuckled and walked up to the door, petting the bear before pulling out her keys. " Still it was nice seeing a different side of you Lovino, and It was nice to know you more Matthieu. Francis always talks fondly of you, so it was nice to finally have time to speak with you myself." She said, finding her keys and unlocking the door.

"He talked about you too, Jeanne, even before he found you again all those years ago." Matthieu smiled. The door opened and the three walked in. "We're back." Jeanne announced, but no response. "Are they even here?" Lovino commented, closing the door. "I hear something."

Matthieu walked to the living room, Jeanne and Lovino right behind. Smiles graced their faces, even Lovino's, as they looked at the scene before them. The tv was replaying the main menu to "Brother Bear" but the sound of soft snores was also emanating.

Gilbert had leaned the arm chair back and was now snoring with Madeline snuggling up to him. Antonio hand his arms wrapped around his little girls who were clutching his shirt. Francis was holding Noelle to his chest, his hair a mess. Down on the ground, Hernando was half under the sofa and Jacques was slumped against the sofa.

"Guess they had an eventful day." Jeanne thought aloud, walking over to her husband and brushing hair away from his face. "I'll get some blankets." Matthieu and Lovino walked over to their own partners and looked them over. "Gianna and Noemi have Tonio's skin color, but my curl. And Hernando looks just like him but with my temper." Lovino said.

"Hmm, Madeline had my hair, but Gil's pale skin. I worry for when she get's older." Matthieu said, brushing his daughter's hair. Jeanne returned with some blankets, handing two to Lovino and one to Matthieu before proceeding to cover her husband and daughter.

"Why don't you two stay over. There's an extra room upstairs. " Jeanne said, as she moved her son to a more comfortable position and wrapping a blanket around him. " Guess we can. " Lovino pulled his son out from under the sofa so he could wrap him up. Matthieu chuckled as he finished tucking in his husband.

Looking back on the scene one last time before heading up stairs. "Well Bon nuit(good night)boys." Jeanne smiled before entering her bedroom.

"Bon Nuit."

"Buona Notte"

* * *

**Well people I hope you've enjoyed this little story and leave me some reviews.**

**Just so you know Hernando, Jacques, and Madeline are all at least 3 years old. Gianna and Noemi are twins(i wanted to mention that in the story but eh) they are each 2 years old, almost 3. Noelle, is only 3 months old. **

**I do have more couples in mind that have children that I could write about, but I'll see. anyway hope people like this^^**


End file.
